The present invention relates to warp knitting machines and in particular to a warp knitting machine that is provided with a weft thread inserting device.
Prior art attempts at using a weft inserting device with a warp knitting machine have been very limited. Since the knitting needles are positioned relatively close together, the ability to cross over more than one or two warp threads has created insurmountable problems. The woven nature of the fabric produced with prior art techniques is interrupted by chain stitches occuring in very small strips. To overcome the basic problems it is necessary to device a means for installing a weft inserter into the relatively very narrow spacing between warp threads with the ability to work within the shed while being anchored outside the shed. It is also necessary to be able to span a relatively large number of warp threads and span at least two needles spaced relatively far apart.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by reducing and virtually eliminating chain stitches which normally occur at narrow intervals across the width of the fabric thereby simulating the effect of woven fabric.
An object of the present invention is to provide a knitted fabric having an unusual characteristic.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a knitted fabric which has some of the features and characteristics of woven fabric.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a means for knitting fabrics more rapidly and less expensively, with characteristics of woven cloth.